Place in This World
by stolencinderella
Summary: Guy made peace with those who had despised him his whole life only to be robbed of his second chance before it could barely begin. But was his chance at happiness really gone? 1st person. MJR spoilers. S3 finale


Talk about mourning the death of a fictional character. I have been completley distraught at having lost my Guy of Gisborne, yes ladies I claimed him :P. I think I cried more over him than I did my exboyfriend (like he was worth it.. NEXT!) haha. Anyways I read a bunch of the "Meg waited for Guy" stories that seemed to be clustered on the second or thrid page of six Guy centric stories. They were all so adorable that I decided to try my hand at them because as wonderfull as they all were and absolutley beautifully written, every last one, there was something they lacked... what it is... je ne sais pas.

If this is the story you decide to judge my style on... pleeeeeeasssee reconsider, I ussually throw my fanfictions together in a matter of days but this one is just sorta wrote itself in a couple hours as I was playing around on my computer last night. Yeah so it's pretty much crap in my opinion but I'm sure ya'll will enjoy it. haha. Onward

___________________

"I'm free," I sighed on my last breath, feeling my life slip through Robin's fingers as I left my body behind with the ghost of a smile on my face. I stood next to him, watching as he placed me back onto the ground of the tunnel. He twitched his neck, blinking a tear from his eye. It was hard for me to tell whether that unshed tear had been for me or whether he was worrying about the sand trickling away from his own hour glass. He left my body on the ground, returning to the Great Hall above. I knew he had to, not that I cared, it seemed to easy to see that I know longer needed it. A cool breeze played across my face making me turn in it's direction. Taking a step towards it, I felt as though the floor disappeared from beneath me.

I fell down through the darkness with such complete wieghtlessness that I closed my eyes, thinking how nice it would be if maybe I would just continue to fall but I knew that it could not be. I would fall right into hell and then, with hindsight, I will have realized that it was terrifing that fall. But even thoughts of hell could not bring me from my high. I had been in hell before I knew that nothing could be worse than having the things I tried to care for most stolen from me, destroyed before my own eye and occasionally with my own hand. Still I feel.

And then after I stopped suddenly. I felt no ground beneath me but something must have been there, holding me in place. I could not open my eyes, half of me did not want to see where I had been brought. The alluring breeze arrived again and my thoughts disappeared as it danced through my hair, teasing my eyes to open. Everything was blindingly white. I blinked once, twice and looked around again. Nothing was there, he was completley alone.

"Guy," a familar voice called from far away. The breeze wrapped around me like arms pulling me towards what seemed like endless whiteness. The farther I walked, however, the more the white faded, being replaced with depth and color. I found myself lead to a field. Tall grasses nothing more as far as the eye could see. The breeze got faster stirring the grass a few feet away from where I stood. It spun around and around lifting sparkling dew from the plants rising upward as a figure materialized within the cycolne. Her dark hair was wipped around until the wind fell back into the breeze and returned to billowing through the grass like it had done nothing unnatural.

I knew who it had left standing before me the moment she began to appear, but she should not be there. She should be somewhere else, anywhere else. She was supposed to be with Robin or waiting for him. Marian stood before me, smiling gently.

"Guy," she said. It was not the voice who had called me before but it was still just as beautiful and welcoming.

"Marian, I- I don't understand," I said. "Robin..."

"I came to see you first."

"Why?"

"You deserve a second chance, Guy. I have seen all that you have done. I'm so proud of you," she said with a smile. "You fully regret everything you have ever done wrong and convinced those who hated you that I was right all along. There is good in you."

"Do not forgive me. Do not allow me to forget what I have done to you," I begged. I could not bear to hear her reclaim her blood from my hands. She could not, not even in death.

"If that is what you wish, Guy, then I will not speak another word against it. But I believe that she belongs to you," said Marian, stepping aside to reveal the wind falling still in the skirt of another beautiful dark-haired woman.

"Meg," I breathed.

Marian smiled again and was gone, but Meg remained. The breeze unsettled her hair in the most unrealistic way and I realized that she was the breeze or had least controlled it. She grinned toothlessly at him, dimples rising to her cheeks.

"Guy," she said, the familiar voice that had drawn him to the field. "Did you honestly think that you were going to be all alone here?"

I brought her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her. Heaven could do that to a person, I concluded. She closed her eyes and allowed me to kiss her again, this time was much different then thier last. I tasted her and felt her pillow soft lips kissing me back, drawing me into her. Why women had always had that affect on me? I did not know, but I enjoyed it. Me and Meg had an eternity to be together and I for once I felt that there was nothing that could happen to take us apart. I finally had the love I had been searching for my whole life, though it had ended hours ago.


End file.
